The treatment of various medical conditions related to the salivary ducts can involve several techniques, including wire insertion, dilation of the papilla and duct, sheath insertion, irrigation, visualization, balloon dilatation of strictures, lithotripsy, and stone removal. In the salivary duct, each of these procedures is complicated by the size of the duct itself, which is relatively small in comparison to other body vessels within which minimally invasive procedures have become common, such as the vessels of the vasculature system. Lithotripsy procedures can be particularly challenging in these relatively small ducts because of the need for removal of stone fragments from the duct following disruption of the stone.
While the use of a suction force can aid in the removal of stone fragments during a lithotripsy procedure, its use in the salivary ducts risks collapse of the duct structure due to the relative small size. The art lacks an adequate device that allows for the use of suction during lithotripsy procedures while addressing this unique challenge presented by these ducts.
Thus, a need exists for improved lithotripsy devices, methods and kits that are particularly well-suited for use in the salivary ducts and other small body vessels.